According to you
by DegrasssiIlove
Summary: Inspired by the song According to you by Orianthi.  To KC, she means nothing.  But to Eli, she means everything
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is my first story ever on here and it will probably be a four shot? Let me know what you think! Enjoy**

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right. According to you Im difficult, hard to please, for ever changing my mind. I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time, even if it would save my life... According to you… According to you…_

I ran with all of my might, avoiding the crazy stares I was receiving along the way. I ran through the degrassi doors and stopped to catch my breathe.

I looked down at my watch... 17 minutes late. He is going to kill me... KC was so mad the last time I was late; he even shoved me hard enough that I fell down. He made me promise to never be late after his football games again, and I just stood their dumbfounded from just being pushed to the ground.

And now I was late yet again. I tried not to worry and reminded myself that worrying got me nowhere...

But when I arrived to the football field I saw him standing by the bleachers with his arms crossed over his chest and an angry pout covering his face.

He saw me quickly and stormed up, only to grab me by my wrist hard..

"Well?" KC said looking blankly in my eyes. I flinched not only at his tone but because his grip on my wrists was hurting so bad.

"I'm sorry I'm late again." I said while staring at the ground, trying to avoid his gaze.

"What's the point of us being together Clare if you are not going to be here to support me! God, your so useless sometimes!" He dropped one of my wrists and used his hand to force me to look at him.

"Where were you?" He spat at me.

"The yearbook meeting got out a little late..." I lied. He would freak out if I had told him the truth.

The truth was that I was with Eli in the library. We were suppose to be working on our English project, but how could I do that when their were a pair of beautiful green eyes burning a whole in the back of your head? I liked Eli. A lot. And if I wasn't dating KC, I would be hanging out with Eli 24/7. KC hated him for some odd reason, (probably because KC saw the way I looked at Eli) but for whatever real reason it was, he never let me and Eli hang out.

"Your really stupid sometimes, Clare. You just lied straight to my face and you think that I'd believ- you know what? Just go." my eyes were filled with tears and I ran off into the parking lot of Degrassi. I sat on the front steps of the school and just cried.

I wanted nothing more than to just end it with KC, but I was to scared to break it off. He had problems and I feared he would hurt me somehow.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see a pair of green eyes... Eli...

He sat down beside me and brought his hand up to wipe few tears away. I smiled at him weakly and he brought me into a tight embrace.

"What are you still doing h-here?" I sobbed.

"When you sprinted out of the library, I got worried. I tried to find you and I figured you were still here. And to be honest, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Are you okay?"

Obviously, I was not okay. But when I felt his arms tighten around my waist more, I couldn't help but forget everything that had happened with KC.

"I am now," I said while smiling a little, "I just don't know what to do about KC anymore. He said that I was useless and that I was really stupid."

Eli let go of my waist and lifted my face up to look at his eyes. He bent down and was only centimeters from my face. My breathing stopped and I felt his mint breathe hit my face as he spoke.

"Clare," he sighed, "You are not useless. You're incredible. And you're not stupid. He is stupid for even thinking up those words. You are absolutely amazing."

He brought my hand in his and interlaced them. He smirked at my blush. He knew how to make me feel better in only seconds.

"I love when you blush." He whispered in my ear.

"I love how you make me feel beautiful." I responded with a giggle.

"You are beautiful." he said so low, I could barely hear it.

We sat their for a long time, not saying anything. An hour probably had passed when we finally did speak.

"Can I walk you home? Morty broke down last night." He said.

I nodded in response and we got up and left. Not once letting go of our interlaced hands.

_But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible; he can't get me out of his head. According to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite; I don't feel like stopping it. Baby tell me what I got to loose? He's into me for everything I'm NOT according to you._

**So scared! How was it? Tell me if you want more? Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't planning on adding the next chapter until late tomorrow, but, I already had it written up and I was so tempted to post it! This chapter, Clare will be very OOC during the end, just wait and find out. Enjoy my little reviewers ;)**

_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody_

_And you can't take me any place_

_According to you I suck at telling jokes_

_'Cause I always give it away_

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span_

_You're the boy who puts up with that_

_According to you, according to you_

I was at my locker when two hands covered my eyes. I giggled, thinking it was Eli for some reason, but then I heard the person speak.

"Guess who?"

I knew it was KC and I hadn't really gotten the chance to forgive him for the little show he put on me yesterday. But I knew I had to forgive him, otherwise the other side of KC would cone out again.

"God?" I teased and started giggling

"Exactly." He spun me around and smashed his lips into mine. I pushed him away, not wanting to get in trouble with The PDA rule.

"The hell is wrong with you today?"

"Nothing," I said taken aback, "I just don't want to get in trouble." I stated while walking to my class with him stomping behind me.

"You're so boring." He mumbled.

I stopped and turned around on my heels causing him to almost bump into me. I was angry now. I've had enough with this attitude.

"Oh! I am! Then why don't you just run along KC? I'm done hearing your complaints about me, OK! I'm getting tired of you treating me like trash! Just stop!" I yelled and then covered my mouth realizing I just snapped at him.

"Listen, Clare," He started with an angry voice, "I don't know why your having mood swings today- Hell! It's probably your stupid parents!" He jumped to conclusions even though he was the one causing my anger. "I don't care if your family is having problems. You will never take your anger out on me again! Do you understand!"

I stared at him in disbelief. How dare he say that! I was on the verge of crying or slapping him across his face and then he grabbed my hand and forced his fingers in between mine.

"Tonight, we are going out. You're coming. Don't try anything funny tonight and act like a real girlfriend." he growled at my face.

He dragged me to my class and practically threw me through the door. When he left to his class, I sat down in my chair and let the tears run freely down my face. Not caring who saw..

I was with KC at some kind of club. Most of the football team was their, including the power squad. I couldn't help but notice the way Jenna and KC kept staring at each other. It made me sick. The little bimbo was even winking at him!

Ali was their since she was Drew's girlfriend. They had been going strong for awhile now. I was really happy for her, and sort of jealous that her relationship was going so well while mine was being held together by tape.

We were all sitting down at a table laughing. Well, Jenna and KC were anyways. I started telling a joke to Ali about her and Drew's constant PDA and KC just stared at me. I saw anger in his eyes, and he Bent down and whispered harshly, "Just shut up, you're not funny." I looked down avoiding everyone else's confused gaze. I didn't see what the problem was. I thought it to be pretty stupid for KC to get mad that I was trying to have fun.

A song came on, and by the sound of it, sounded pretty slutty, so of course Jenna started clapping her little hands and giggled. Oh how I wanted to smack that fake grin off of her face..

"I love this song! KC... You wanna... Dance?" Did she seriously just ask my boyfriend to go dance with her!

And without even asking me if it was ok, he got up and started dancing with her- if you could even call that dancing. Just like all the other couples out on the floor, they were grinding each other.

"Umm I'm gonna get a drink..." I said and walked away from the table.

I got a coke and stood by the bar. I felt a hand go on my arm and I turned around to see a smirking Eli.

"Never thought I would see St. Clare at a club!" he teased

I giggled and responded, "All thanks to KC." he looked down and his happy face fell. He really didn't like KC. And when I would tell him about what KC would say or do to me, he would clench his jaw and look down. It was obvious he did not like me with KC.

"Where is KC anyways?" he yelled over the music. I pointed over to where they were "dancing" and his eyes widened.

He cleared his throat and looked into my eyes, "You wanna dance?"

"You mean grind?" I giggled. He rolled his eyes at me and grabbed my hand.

We got on the dance floor and I turn my back to his chest. I felt his hand fall down to my waist as we started to sway and then whimpered when I felt his body grind into mine. We repeated this and I put my hand around his neck from behind. I turned around so that our chests were touching and started moving my hands down his chest and just above his belt buckle.

Without even thinking I roughly rammed my lips on to his. I felt his tongue asking for entrance and I happily obliged. I moaned Ito the kiss and I felt him smirk. Here I was, St. Clare, in a club, grinding a boy who isn't my boyfriend because my boyfriend was grinding a blonde cheerleader… Exciting… But as I kissed Eli, it felt right. I felt what words can't express. Sadly, reality came back to me and we broke apart from lack of oxygen.. Stupid oxygen.. I cursed under my breathe.

"That was-" started saying

"Amazing." Eli finished for me.

We both moved in to kiss again but got cut off from the noise of a stomping KC glaring in our direction…

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible; he can't get me out of his head. According to him, I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite; I don't feel like stopping it. Baby, tell me what I got to loose? He's into me for everything I'm NOT according to you._

**Oh no! Cliffhanger! What do you think is going to happen? Review and tell me what you want to see. I haven't begun typing the next chapter yet so tell me before I do. If you have any story request or anything, please write me? If theirs something you don't like about this, PLEASE tell me! Twitter: Dancing_Jillian**

**Review my Princess! And princes? Hehee :D You get a cookie if you do!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I changed my mind, this will be the last chapter of this story. I am planning on writing fadam and some eclare shots. I honestly am running low in inspiration so I will need some ideas if you want me to continue writing. Im not impressed with this chapter to be honest. I wrote it four times and finally thought this one was the best. Well let me know what you think, enjoy! xoxo**

_He makes me feel appreciated I'm not hated, oh no. Why can't you see me through his eyes? It's to bad your making me decide._

KC stormed up to us and grabbed me by the arm.

"Tell me my minds playing tricks on me or did I seriously just see you kiss that dude- wait, I thought I told you that you can't hang out with him!". He screamed. He was definitely putting on a show. I looked around to stare at all the fearful eyes watching KC, Eli, and I.

"So?" I said nonchalantly.

"So, I told you not to hang out with him, and you did!" he kept getting angrier by the second.

"Quit talking to her like that." Eli growled.

"Or what emo boy?"

"I do have a hearse outside..."

"This is stupid. KC," I started, "Get over it. I'm sick of you treating me like this."

"You know I love you Clare, so why don't you listen?" KC said.

"Wow. Ok so you love me? You sure have a weird way of showing that! You push me all the time, say horrible things to me, and now your saying you love me!" I was beyond angry. He didn't deserve to use the word love. He abused it.

"You just kissed that guy and you are yelling at me!" he asked in disbelief.

I nodded my head and he growled, "Come on. Were leaving."

He grabbed my hand so hard, I knew it would bruise. I've had enough of this and i was going to end this now.

I took a deep breathe and slapped his hand away.

"I'm not going anywhere with you! You can't just tell me what to do! You can't walk around trying to hold me on a leach. That isn't love. You think that if you snap your fingers I will jump. But it doesn't work like that KC! You don't control me!"

"I warned you not to yell at me..." he said slowly. I rolled my eyes. He wouldn't hurt me in public so I wasn't scared at all.

"I wish you were like Eli." I said under my breathe. "Unlike you, he likes me for everything you hate me for!"

"Me or him Clare? I don't have all day." I rolled my eyes.

"It's obviously not you... This," I gestured between me and him, "it's over."

With that I grabbed Eli's hand and walked away from a shocked KC.

When we got to Morty Eli brought my hand up to his lips and kissed my fingers.

"Finally you broke up with that moron." he chuckled. "And now your single." he got closer to my face. "And in their it seemed like you liked me a little more then usual.". He was centimeters away from my lips. "And I can finally ask you out.". He kissed me lips but only for a second.

When we broke apart I felt a loss of warmth on my lips and I wanted to kiss him again but he put a finger up to my lips and whispered, "Not until we have a date." He smirked.

"Can that be now?" I whined. He laughed and finally gave in and kissed me.

_But according to him I'm beautiful incredible; he can't get me out of his head. According to him, I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite I don't feel like stopping it. Baby tell me what I got to loose? He's into me for everything I'm not according to you._

**Really bad? Do you hate me? I had no inspiration for this chapter so it wasn't very good. Please review beautiful people! Cookies have icing on them today! :D**


End file.
